Betrayal
by julie1338
Summary: Rosalie was once betrayed, and she's lived with it ever since. How does she cope when it happens again, and with the one person she trusted. Rated for theme. 1st story Please read x


**Just a idea I had while reading a few other stories and realised there were no stories on this and I wanted to see how it would turn out. I hope you like it. Its my first story so please review and tell me what you think. **

**A/N - Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or Twilight. This is set before Twilight**

**Chapter 1 **

**RPOV**

How could he do that to me... all I ever did was love him and if he really wanted to I would have, but it all happened so fast...

I sat there in the pouring rain, with the raindrops substituting for my missing tears. Everyone was away so no one would know, Alice would have rang or been here by now if she'd have seen. I wouldn't tell them, reliving my nightmares once was enough for me. My teddy bear turned grizzly and I couldn't believe it, sure I teased him sometimes, but he always understood. But now I didn't know what to do. Yet again I wished Carlisle never found me.

Yet again I was alone, and I wanted to die.

**EMPOV**

I flicked through the channels bored. Everynow and then I'd wonder where Rose was and then I'd remember. I wasn't like that. One second we were messing around as usual and then... she didn't try to stop me.

As the realisation dawned I had ran off leaving her there in the middle of a forest all alone. Everyone was away, hopefully they'd never know. I'd just have to keep Edward out, shouldn't be too hard he rarely ventured there, after all the thoughts of Rosalie. Rosalie. I'd get lost in my own thoughts and I forget what I did. But Alice? did she already know? I started panicking but then realised someone would have called by now if she had seen. Its best to put the past behind me. Whats done is done right? Rose will understand. As soon as she gets back we'll make up, and that'll be it. I smiled at the thought of her smile and got lost in my thoughts again.

_Flashback_

_**RPOV**_

_"Hey teddy bear, come here" I loved him so much, just seeing the twinkle in his eye and the big grin on his face made me want him. He stopped and looked at me then turned, I smelt it too, but he wasn't about to give me up just to fight some more bears. He wavered too long for my liking and I had already become bored. "Forget it then!" _

_"No baby you know I was just kidding... come on don't leave me hanging" he pleaded I almost changed my mind, but after he had wrecked my last dress I decided to wait till we were home after all we had all day seeing as Jasper and Alice had gone off for a private weekend, and Edward had joined our 'parents' on an extended hunting trip, "Come on let's just go home" I turned my back on him and started to walk away._

_**EMPOV**_

_Now I knew she was kidding she was as helpless as me when it came to love and self control I slid my hands around my waist when she just sighed. I was confused by now she usually just turned round and we got on with it. "I said no" now I knew she wanted it, there was just no anger in her voice I smiled we were made for each other and although we were more physical then any of our family. I liked to think we were just as tuned to each other as Jasper and Alice_

_**RPOV**_

_I felt his hands around my waist, I got a flashback at that moment of Royce and that terrible night. "I said no" I knew my voice was weak I hated the flashbacks having to relive it over and over again, what they did. I felt him chuckle slightly and I froze. He wouldn't? not Emmett, he understood. I still remember our first time, such a gentleman well... we got going. He couldn't do this. He pulled me to the ground and... I was powerless all over again. I had escaped one hell to come back into another. All I could think was Royce. Royce. Royce... _

_**EMPOV**_

_She fell to the ground with me, I knew she wasn't being serious. It was very quick... maybe she was tired but we don't get tired. After I stood up expecting her to do the same, when I noticed she was shivering because of the cold? No. I looked down at her and from my height saw a powerless girl sobbing hysterical silent dry tears. I couldn't believe I had trampled my Rose, the love of my life. I ran. Disgust and shame ran through me. What must she think of me. What will the others think. I'm not like that. I'M NOT! I knocked a few trees down in anger and stormed off to the empty house._

_End Flashback_

**RPOV**

I decided to go home, if he was there, well. I would just have to deal with it. I remembered his anger and the sound of what seemed like half the forest falling down, and shivered.

**EMPOV**

I heard the door and jumped up to meet her and almost ran into her. I jumped back "Babe, I'm so sorry!" She flinched at my words, "I didn't realise till after, I would have never done that to you. You know that" She looked me full on and I crumbled, I knew what she was gonna say, I half expected her to just walk off and pack her bags... or mine.

**RPOV**

I couldn't stand it, I tried to believe him, but I couldn't forgive him. "Leave me alone." I saw the lights in his eyes go out and knew we were beyond repair. "Just keep out of my way" I started to go to our room, no my room and then I thought of the others. "And whatever you do no telling the others and no thinking about it when Edward's around." He stood the nodding his head to every word, I think he had hoped I just jump right back to how we were. But I don't think I could even be in the same room as him at the moment, I glanced at his enormous muscles and shivered. "I'm going to MY room don't bother me."

**EMPOV**

And with that she walked off without another word. I watched her go. I hadn't missed the way she eyed my biceps, or the way she had banished me from our room. I sat down devastated. How could I have missed this, surely I must have sensed the difference, she was just being moody about the bears. The entire week had been so romantic, and it was great to be by ourselves. But now, I sighed, now its just one complete disaster, my wife hates me, almost as much as I hate myself. I have completely ruined our entire lives in a seconds mistake. And now I didn't know who I was, and what had happened to the man I was supposed to be. Though Edward often liked to think he and Carlisle were alike. I also wished I could be so much like my mentor, if only I could have his faith, his compassion and his restraint. I tried to listen for Rose but all I could hear was her unnecessary breathing. I felt my heart collapse. I had made the love of my life. My reason for living, cry.

**RPOV**

I sat in the corner off the room between the wadrobe and the window thinking of my life, whilst shaking with fear. How could I lose control of life like that again. N_obody was ever less in control of everything around them than me. I have a brother who can read my thoughts at will, and uses them against me in bitter arguments. I have another who can sense every little alteration in my mood, though he never, uses these against me. My sister can predict the consequences of any decision I chose to make, whether I want to know them or not. My mother figure loves me so much that she can detect no flaws in me. And my father who is far too noticing to be ignorant of my flaws but whose excessive guilt means that he always waits patiently for me to come forward myself. I have boys who all desire me in the way Royce had desired me and girls who hate and resent me, willing any and every ill omen my way. Worst of all, I have a husband who can overpower me in a second, should he want to. _And he had. _**- Thanks to Tuppence for letting me use this revised part (the bit in italics) from her story "Something so much more" - check it out :)**_

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think. Special thanks to Tuppence who gave me the idea for the story :).**

**I wanted to write this so that I could see how it would progress. I didn't want Emmett to come across as the wife beating kind of man. Hoped you liked it. **

**I'm doing a follow up check it out if you like. **


End file.
